


Easy Bake

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Dynamics, Food, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Short & Sweet, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Madison and Rodney plan a surprise for Jeannie for Mother's Day.





	Easy Bake

After picking up groceries at the store, Jeannie drove into her parking space. Fumbling with the bags and her keys, she made it to the door, which was strangely already open. She could hear a loud beeping noise coming from inside the house.

“Hello?.. I’m home!” She announced when no one came to greet her or help her with the bags. She coughed as she smelled smoke. Her eyes shot open. “Smoke?” The beeping was the smoke alarm! She dropped her stuff and ran to the source in the kitchen. What’s going on?!” She stopped and stared at her daughter and her brother in her kitchen. Madison had baking powder all over her and the floors. There was also big splotches of paint littering the kitchen tiles and the counters. Behind the two was a messy, dripping wet painted sign that read “Happy Mother’s Day!” Hence the dribble of paint all over the place. 

“Oh.. You’re home early..” Rodney stated awkwardly. 

“SURPRISE!” Madison squealed, as she flung her hands up, throwing some scraps of paper in the air, which were differently coloured in makers. She was obviously trying to pretend they were confetti. 

Jeannie looked down at her daughter, who was standing next to some device she hadn’t seen before. “Ooohh.. Madson!” She leaned down and smiled, finding her daughter adorable despite the mess.. She’d just blame that on Mer.

Madison grinned as she run up to her and hugged her leg. “Mummy! I made you cake!” 

“You did what?..” 

Madison turned around and put on cute little baby oven mitts and opened the machine, pulling out a very burnt looking cupcake, which was the source of the smell. “Wait!” She then set it down on the table and grabbed the icing and gave it a strong squeeze, covering the burnt black cupcake in pink frosting. Then haphazardly dumped sprinkles everywhere. The colourful little specks rained down on the table and some spilled out onto the floor. 

Jeannie coughed as Madison shoved it at her. “Thanks.. Sweetie.. But how did you..” She stopped and looked to the machine, then looked up to her brother accusatory. “Rodney!” 

At least he had the decency to look guilty, when he glanced away from her stare. “What?” 

She set the little plate she was handed aside, and looked down at Madison. “How about you go get ready for a bath, okay honey?” 

“Do I have to?” She pouted. 

Jeannie smiled and wiped a smudge of powder off her daughter’s nose. “Yes.” 

“Okay.. ” She ran up the stairs, and Jeannie’s eyes followed her. Then, when she was out of ear shot, she turned to Rodney annoyed and pointed at the big machine. “What’s that?” 

“It’s an ancient cooking device.” He stated like it was obvious, and gestured to the cupcake to prove his point. 

She placed her hands on her hips. “And you brought this into my house, why?” 

“Madison wanted to make you something special.” 

“And so you thought almost burning my house down in the process was okay?” 

Rodney rolled his eyes and shook his hands as he defended, “It didn’t get that far.” 

There was concern in her voice. “She could have burned herself!” 

“It’s like an easy bake oven.. Most kids have easy bake ovens, right?”

“And a lot of easy bake ovens got recalled for burning children.” 

“Oh… I didn’t know that was a thing..” 

“Yeah, you didn’t.” 

Rodney looked down at the messy floor. “I thought you’d like it..” 

“Why’d you think that?” 

“Because if Madison started cooking for herself, you’d have less work to do around the house.” 

“Yeah, like I’d really let Madison do that unsupervised, besides, she’d just make sugary things.” 

Rodney looked to the side and mumbled, “At least it’s not tofurkey..” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He shook his head, then finally looked up at her. “Are you mad?” 

“You should have asked me first.” 

“But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise, would it?” He tilted his head and gave her his trademark half smirk, as he lacklusterly waved his hands in the air. “Surprise?!”

Jeannie closed her eyes and shook her head, sighing, as she dreaded having to clean this up. “I hate you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
